Season of Love
by 15EmiRose21
Summary: Tino, a biathlon athlete, returns home after a long and hard competition and wants nothing more but collapse against his beloved Berwald, who has only recently gone from his boyfriend to a fiancee. One-shot. Pure fluff and slice of life, meant to make you feel all happy and warm inside. Rated T due to mentions of sex, but otherwise is pretty pure. SuFin and some implied DenNor


**I get many fic ideas, too many, and I often have to scrap them because they don't have enough substance to make full-blown fics. But once in a while they can make good short stories, like this one. I had an idea for a SuFin fic where Tino is a biathlon athlete and Berwald a grade school teacher, but that was it. So I just used that vague idea to make some domestic slice of life fluff. And here it is, coupled with a pretty generic name but I don't care. Because this fic is cute and I very much enjoyed writing it. I hope you will enjoy reading it :D**

**I don't own Hetalia, I only own my own imagination.**

* * *

Tino's trained muscles strained, as he pushed himself along the track relentlessly. His skis slid along the snow with almost to friction, which wasn't exactly a good thing. Whenever there was an uphill Tino almost slipped and he couldn't afford mistakes like that. Tino took a brief mental note to have a talk with the person who maintained his skis, they had put too much lubrication on them.

But now Tino was focused on not losing his 3rd place on the race.

Tino arrived on the shooting area and with practiced precision he slid to a free spot, went down on his stomach and pulled the gun from his back into his hands. This was his favourite part of the biathlon, when Tino needed to force his breathing even and train his eyes on the target ways ahead of him. Tino's lungs screamed, they wanted to heave, but Tino didn't allow them. He took a breath in, breath out, pulled the trigger. The first target went down. And so did the second, third, fourth and fifth. And at a record time too, because despite arriving to the shooting area third he left first.

But Tino's obvious strength was the shooting part, and he was quickly overtaken again during the skiing section of the race. Despite this Tino maintained his 3rd place almost all the way to the end, and by basically killing his muscles and lungs Tino was able to zoom past the Dane who was on 2nd place right before finish line. Tino thrust his fists into the air and soaked in the cheers that erupted from his Finnish supporters in the rafters. There weren't many, because this was a relatively small local competition in Sweden and not worth traveling abroad for(unless you were a devoted fan). And right after lowering his arms Tino just collapsed on the snow, his lungs on fire and every muscle protesting against even the slightest movement.

The Danish athlete collapsed right next to Tino, and he was laughing. He grinned at Tino, and Tino grinned back. He knew this man; they were very good friends, trained together and were unofficial rivals. Matthias got up before Tino and reached out a hand, which Tino took. He really needed all the help he could get.

"That was a real nice move, I was convinced I was going to get silver."

Matthias said, faking a frustrated tone, but he and Tino both knew there were no hard feelings. Of course, it was a shame, but sports were sports and this competition barely affected their international rankings anyway. Tino grinned victoriously as they slid out of the finishing area together and towards the gates, that had a horde of reporters behind them.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? But silver is about all we can compete for, as long as Lukas in in the fray."

They both chuckled and looked towards the Norwegian skier who had taken first place. He was already swamped by reporters and was answering their questions with an emotionless face that betrayed no emotion. If Lukas was happy to win it didn't show. But Tino and Matthias did see, that the man's brow was twitching dangerously, indicating that he was getting very much annoyed.

"I better go save him. He always loves it when I pull the white knight routine~"

Matthias smirked mischievously, winked and went through the gates first. Despite the many reporters that surrounded him Matthias went straight to Lukas and slid an arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. Lukas sent Matthias a small glare, but didn't shove the man off, and they continued answering questions together. It made Tino smile, it was always nice to watch the two of them. Almost made him jealous, until he remembered what was waiting for him back home. It made Tino smile even wider, and it also gave him strength as he went through the gates and was similarly assaulted by cameras, flashing lights and too many questions.

"Mr. Väinämöinen, how does it feel to take the silver medal?"

"Mr. Väinämöinen, did you reach your personal goals from this season?"

"Mr. Väinämöinen, do you think your coach will be happy with the results you brought in today?"

Mr. Väinämöinen, any frustrations about not being able to take the first place?"

Oh dear, where was Tino supposed to even start? Well, better start with the results of today's race.

"Taking second place was a great result in my opinion, Mr. Densen is a really tough athlete and I'm really happy I was able to overtake him. I was really focused on my interval training this season, since my coach gave me a new training menu, and I'm sure it paid off just now."

This made the reporters happy for a moment, and then Tino was assaulted with some new questions. Tino, as always, took his time answering, and after 30 minutes or so he was free. Tino stumbled into the dressing room. Matthias and Lukas were already exiting the shower, Lukas scowling and Matthias laughing. Tino smiled and gave them a weary wave.

"You going to shower, Tino? Be careful, I accidentally spilled some soap on the floor by the stall in the right corner, it's slippery."

"Accidentally? You precisely said that you want to make Basch slip, he always uses that same shower."

Lukas retorted, eyeing Matthias suspiciously, and the Dane snickered borderline evilly. He loved to pull pranks of the strait-laced Swiss skier. Lukas sighed, slapped the back of Matthias' head and headed to his own locker.

"Ah, not today, I'm going straight home and want to take a bath instead of a quick shower."

Tino said, stifling a yawn, and began taking off his ski outfit, which was covered in the logos of all his sponsors and had a small Finnish flag on both arms, chest and back. Matthias and Lukas both smirked, Matthias much more widely than Lukas, knowing exactly why Tino was so eager to get home.

"Say 'hello' to Ber for us, then!"

Matthias said cheerily as he in turn began to put on his normal clothes. Tino smiled and carefully put away his outfit, his manager would come and get it later.

"I will~"

Tino quickly slipped into his casual clothes, waved goodbye to his two friends and all the other skiers he saw on his way to his car. Tino was so happy that this competition hadn't been far from his own hometown, he only had to drive an hour and a half to get home. Tino quickly hopped into his car, and after few brief phone calls(one of which was to his manager Eduard) he drove off.

* * *

The time was nearing 9 in the evening when Tino finally got home. He was dead tired and ready to collapse, but he had a very specific spot where he wanted to collapse on. Tino locked the car and on his way to the door he fumbled with his keys. But Tino didn't even have time to insert the key to the lock before the door opened and Tino was greeted by just who he wanted to see.

"W'lcome home."

Tino smiled happily and shamelessly fell forward and right into Berwald's arms, snuggling against his wide chest. Berwald had absolutely nothing against it, and he wrapped his arms around Tino in order to hold him up, and because he just wanted to hug Tino back.

"I'm home~"

Tino said with a singsong to his voice and Berwald's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. He basically lifted the skinnier man into his arms and carried him inside so he could close the door. It was cold outside. Kukkamuna, a puppy who was basically a cotton ball with a face, raced into the foyer, stumbling a few times on her stubby legs. She yipped and jumped up against Tino's and Berwald's legs in search of attention. Tino didn't give it to her just yet, he was still too busy hugging Berwald (and trying not to fall asleep).

"C'ngrats on the s'lver. S'w ya on the TV."

Berwald congratulated and kissed the top of Tino's head. Tino hummed appreciatively and turned his face up and towards Berwald. If his gentle giant couldn't come to his competitions he always made sure to watch them on TV, and it warmed Tino's heart. Besides, he didn't mind coming home and having his lover greet him with kisses, especially when Tino was this tired. His eyes were already half-closed and there was a happy but groggy smile on his face.

"I was really expecting to do a lot worse; my head wasn't in the game today. I blame you."

Tino put on a small pout, which Berwald wiped right off with a gentle kiss on Tino's lips. Tino smiled, he just couldn't stay mad at this man.

"Wh' me?"

Berwald asked, already knowing the answer but he was in a playful mood. Tino narrowed his eyes a bit and took one step away from their embrace, so he could dig around in his pocket. Tino pulled out a thin silver and hold band, a ring, and put it in his left ring finger.

"Do you realize how frustrating it is that I can't tell Matthias and Lukas? I want to shout it from the rooftops, but you insist on keeping it a secret."

Tino sighed, and now he leaned down and picked up Kukkamuna. The puppy assaulted Tino's face with sloppy puppy kisses and Tino laughed, trying to calm the puppy down (in vain).

Berwald smiled at the sight and stepped close, petting Kukkamuna while he gave Tino's forehead a kiss. He couldn't let Kukkamuna beat him, after all.

"I need s'me time to ment'lly prepar'. I just kn'w Matthias is g'ing to be ann'ying 'bout it."

Tino chuckled, Ber and Matthias didn't get along ideally, and the Finn could understand Berwald's reasoning. Berwald had only proposed few days ago, after all, and it had taken him 3 years to gather up the courage. Matthias was going to tease him relentlessly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you the best I can."

Tino consoled and reached up, planting a firm kiss on Berwald's cheek. Kukkamuna yipped and squirmed and Tino let her down on the floor. She scampered into the living room, probably to fetch a toy to try and make her owners play with her.

"Ya can try."

Berwald answered, and together the two of them entered after Tino finally took off his outdoor clothes and shoes. Tino couldn't hold back a yawn anymore and let out a wide one. Kukkamuna trotted over to the, dragging a rope toy that was way too big for her. Berwald sat on the floor and started a game of tug o' war with her. He looked up at Tino with a small smile.

"Bath is ready. Sh'uld be perfect now. An' I heated up the s'una too."

Tino let out a moved gasp, fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around Berwald's shoulders. He planted several kisses on Berwald's face, first two on his cheek, one on his nose and two on his lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have absolutely no idea how much I love you, Ber."

Berwald returned Tino's affections with a gentle, lingering kiss on the lips, all the while still playing tug o' war with Kukkamuna. He was good at multitasking.

"I th'nk I can guess."

Berwald murmured and swiped some of Tino's silky blonde hair behind his ear. Tino grinned, staying latched onto Berwald for a bit longer as he watched the man play with Kukkamuna.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm probably too tired for anything frisky but I'd love the company."

Berwald blushed a bit, he would probably never get completely used to Tino talking about the physical side of their relationship, but at least he didn't try to avoid doing anything sexual.

"M'ybe. I have to s'nd one more email an' th'n I'm done."

Tino grinned, nodded and gave Berwald's temple one more kiss and then happily pranced into the washroom. Berwald looked after him, sparing Tino's butt a lingering glance, and then he pulled out his laptop so he could quickly join his fiancée in the sauna.

* * *

The bath was absolutely heavenly, and Berwald had even used Tino's favourite sea salt bath bomb in it. The moment Tino slid into the tub he sighed deeply and had to struggle to keep his eyes open. He had fallen asleep in the tub before and given Berwald the scare of his life, so Tino wanted to never do that again.

But Tino didn't let himself get too comfortable, he still wanted to go to the sauna, and this was just the first soak. So Tino briefly submerged himself and then climbed out, he didn't want to dirty the water too much with his sweat. The sauna was adjoined to the washroom, so Tino opened the door and climbed up on the benches. The pail was already full of water, and Tino sent another thank you to Berwald. That man thought of everything. Without restraint Tino threw water onto the heater and let out a content sigh, as the heat enveloped his entire body. Tino could just feel his muscles relax and the tension melted away.

After few minutes the sauna door opened and Berwald joined Tino, having to bend his head a bit so he didn't hit it on the doorframe. Tino smiled and scooted, making space for the man. Tino leaned against the wall and so did Berwald, and the two entangled their feet while gazing at each other. Neither said anything, it was a habit of theirs. Sauna was a place of peace and quiet and the silence wasn't stifling or awkward. They just enjoyed the heat and each other's company.

Tino was the assigned water thrower and they both knew what that meant. Tino loved hot and intense heat and didn't spend long periods in the sauna, whereas Berwald preferred to take his time and simmer. Tino tried to hold back for Berwald's sake and for a while took it easy, he wanted them both to enjoy themselves. But he couldn't help himself. Tino threw a lot of water on the heater and fast and grimaced when the heat intensified, it felt almost painful but so nice at the same time. But Berwald couldn't take it for that long and was the first one out. Tino waited until the water on the heater stopped sizzling and evaporated completely, and then exited the sauna. Berwald was standing in the shower beside the bathtub. Tino was tempted to hug the man from behind and share the shower with him on very close proximity, but that would definitely lead to something. Neither of them would have the self-control to prevent it. Tino really was tired and he still had a meeting tomorrow morning, so he didn't want to absolutely exhaust himself by topping the night off with some sex. So, he went over to the tub and slid in, yet again sighing deeply. This time his eyes closed, and immediately Berwald spoke up.

"Don' fall 'sleep."

Tino laughed and smiled up at Berwald, who was looking down at him with a hint of playfulness in his warning gaze.

"I won't. But it would probably help if you joined me?"

Tino looked at Berwald hopefully, he knew that the man didn't really like baths, but maybe he would make an exception this time.

Berwald looked hesitant, but he reasoned that Tino had just broken his personal record this season and deserved to be pampered for a while. Berwald loved pampering Tino, even if it meant he had to soak in a tub. So, he sighed a bit, turned off the shower and joined Tino in the tub. Tino was overjoyed, and the moment Berwald had made himself comfortable Tino turned around and scooted up so he was leaning his back against Berwald's chest. Berwald automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller man and enjoyed the fresh scent of sea salt, that wafted from him.

"How was today for you? Didn't you have that math test today?"

Tino asked, his voice growing a bit heavy from the increased relaxation. Berwald hummed and idly took Tino's left hand in his and lifted it above the water. Berwald loved looking at the matching rings in their fingers, and he further lifted Tino's left hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against it.

"Mm. The th'rd graders had it. Gonna ch'ck them tom'rrow."

Tino's heart swelled at the sweet gesture and his mind grew a bit fuzzy from affection, but he still paid attention.

"The third graders? Well, I hope that Peter kid will get a better grade this time. You gave him one-on-one tutoring, right?"

Berwald was a grade school teacher, which many wouldn't guess by first glance. Berwald looked intimidating and he had the kind of face that made babies cry. Hell, he had even scared Tino the first time they had met. But he loved children and Berwald was very kind and patient and understanding. All those qualities became apparent when you got to know him, and kids seemed to pick up on them quickly. Which was why Berwald was actually quite liked by his students.

"Mm. He sh'uld do bett'r this time. His f'ster fam'ly promis'd him extra TV t'me if he got a good gr'de."

Tino nodded, this Peter kid often found his way into their casual chats about Berwald's work. He was a class clown and a troublemaker of sorts and Berwald always had a story about him. Tino couldn't help but feel he'd adore the child if he met him in-person.

"That should be a good motivator. Kind of like coach bribes me into training an extra hour with salmiakki."

Tino chuckled and Berwald followed in suit, Tino's new coach had interesting but effective training methods and thanks to those Tino had been able to reach new heights this season.

Tino yawned widely yet again, and Berwald pressed a kiss against his temple.

"We sh'uld get to bed, ya got the meet'ng and I have tests to gr'de tom'rrow."

Tino nodded tiredly and was the first one to climb out of the tub. Berwald had already showered, so he grabbed his bathrobe and towel and went out first. Tino didn't take long and was out 5 minutes later, after he had cut off the power from the sauna and drained the tub. Berwald practically forced Tino to eat a banana and one piece of toast before going to bed, because he could guess Tino had only eaten few protein bars on his way home.

The moment Tino's head hit the pillow he was half-asleep, and Berwald had to tug him under the covers or otherwise Tino would've just slept on top of them. Under the covers Tino snuggled up against Berwald, and the man responded by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. They were both big fans of cuddling, after all.

"Mh, you know what, Ber? I feel like I want a winter wedding."

Tino mumbled, voicing a random thought that had entered his mind. Berwald didn't answer, just hummed in agreement. They hadn't actually started planning anything yet, but he felt like he wanted a winter wedding too. It fit them well, since they had met and started dating during the winter season, they had had their first serious fight and gotten Kukkamuna during winter and that was also when Berwald had proposed. The season held many special feelings for the two of them.

"Ya'll be a be'utiful br'de."

Berwald muttered with a teasing tone, and Tino chuckled, nuzzling his head against Berwald's chest. He didn't protest, he was too tired to, and quickly fell asleep. Berwald followed his example, and fell asleep with Tino's clean scent surrounding him and the image of the man wearing white in his mind.

* * *

**Just in case some of you aren't familiar, Matthias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway and Basch is Switzerland(yes, I know people usually write it Vash, but I just prefer to write it like it's actually spelled) and Kukkamuna is Hanatamago(Kukkamuna means flower egg in Finnish, aka. hanatamago). And Peter is, of course, Sealand. My idea was that Peter in this universe is an orphan and later down the line Berwald and Tino adopt him 3 Because I'm a sucker for their family dynamic I wanted to include Peter at least indirectly.**

**Do you guys think this story should have its own fic? I'm not sure if I'd have enough motivation to write it, but I think it could be cute.**

**Please review if you liked this(or if you didn't XD) and favourite and/or follow if you'd like :D**


End file.
